1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a garment which comprises a pair of trousers and, optionally, to such trousers when solid with an upper jacket to form a combination suit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such activities as lumbering and sporting where considerable body bending is involved, the seat of the trousers is subjected to important and repeated stretching unless it is made ample which is neither comfortable nor safe. Another solution which is applied is to make the trousers seat tighter but stronger so as to avoid damage particularly along the seams.
In order to assess the state of the art, a search in the relevant classes has been made which has revealed the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,078
U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,791
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,165
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,752
U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,168
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,169
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,065
Even a cursory review of the above patents easily indicates that the problem aforesaid has not been truly addressed, at least not as it is with the present invention, as is seen hereinafter.